Pyramid (episode)
Pyramid is the twenty-fourth and final episode in NCIS Season 8 and the 186th episode of the entire NCIS series. This episode also marks the final appearances of SECNAV Phillip Davenport, NCIS Special Agent Gayne Levin and Lieutenant Jonas Cobb as well as the debut appearance of SECNAV Clayton Jarvis. Synopsis As Jonas Cobb, the "Port to Port" killer continues his increasingly vicious campaign of revenge against those responsible for Operation Frankenstein, the NCIS team struggle to stop Cobb once and for all but things spin out of control when Cobb takes two personnel associated with NCIS hostage, forcing the team into a deadly game of cat and mouse against Cobb as they fight to save their kidnapped colleagues before it's too late. Prologue The episode opens with a recap of what happened over the previous episode: NCIS Director Leon Vance telling NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs about the Port-to-Port Killer while NCIS Special Agent Erica Jane Barrett tells Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo that it's her killer, her case. A bartender gives Tony and NCIS Probationary Agent Ziva David a drink consisting of some liquid in a glass, only for Tony and Ziva to discover it contains a human eyeball. NCIS Medical Examiner Assistant James Palmer later uses the eyeball and discovers that it can access MTAC. Meanwhile, Gibbs and DiNozzo meet with CIA agent Trent Kort, the owner of the missing eyeball who tells them that the Port-to-Port Killer has a name: Lieutenant Jonas Cobb. Later, Cobb emerges and attacks former NIS/NCIS Special Agent Michael Franks before stabbing Franks fatally in the chest with a scalpel before Cobb flees the scene. Gibbs later cradles Franks's lifeless body and mutters, "Oh, Mike", obviously in disbelief over what's happened. Vance soon informs EJ and her team of Agents Simon Cade and Gayne Levin to be on high alert and that Cobb is armed and also anticipates their arrival. Cade and Levin are both shot and hit the ground while Cobb emerges and starts struggling with Barrett. The recap ends with Cobb and Barrett still struggling with each other while Cobb eventually manages to hold the gun he took from Franks against Barrett's face with Barrett being left horrified at the revelation that Cobb is winning against her. A few hours later, Gibbs and DiNozzo now wearing NCIS bulletproof vests and wielding flashlights as well as their respective SIG-Sauers arrive at the warehouse and begin searching for Barrett and her team. As they press on, DiNozzo spots a small orange toy robot on the ground. Despite that, the two continue searching. DiNozzo quickly scans the hole that Cobb emerged from but finds nothing. The two men then arrive at two separate rooms. DiNozzo takes the one on the left which has the wall laced with photographs of EJ and his team. He also sees Levin lying on the ground, unmoving. Gibbs takes the one on the right and heads. In the room, Cade aims his weapon albeit weakly at Gibbs. Moving quickly, Gibbs holsters his SIG and joins Cade. In the other room, DiNozzo examines Levin's body where it's clear that Levin is dead, his eyes wide open while there's a pool around his head, suggesting that his neck wound was fatal and that he presumably bled out within seconds of being shot. Almost immediately, Cade gasps. "I got it, Cade", Gibbs urges softly. "Lie still". With that, Gibbs presses some bubble wrap against Cade's shoulder to stop the bleeding. Meanwhile, DiNozzo is checking on Levin. In the other room, Cade weakly asks about Levin. Gibbs looks over and sees DiNozzo looking up with DiNozzo then shaking his head, silently mouthing "No" which officially confirms that Levin is dead. His flashlight and SIG at the ready, DiNozzo then heads over to join Gibbs and Cade. As DiNozzo arrives in, he asks about E.J. Cade weakly rasps that Cobb took her. DiNozzo attempts to go off but Gibbs calls him back, ordering DiNozzo to stay with Cade. As DiNozzo takes over, Gibbs tells DiNozzo to keep pressure on it. "I got it", DiNozzo remarks. As Gibbs leaves, DiNozzo tells Cade to hang in there and that he's gonna be all right. Cade lies there, half-conscious. Gibbs then heads out of the building, his SIG drawn as he searches for any sign of danger. It then shows an overhead shot of Gibbs standing in front of the building. Gibbs searches the car park but again, finds nothing. As a chopper is heard in the background, Gibbs spots an NCIS Dodge Stratus, prompting him to head over, his gun and flashlight both raised. There's a series of numbers scrawled on the driver's side of the door. Gibbs searches the front and back seats but finds nothing. As he heads to the bumper, he finds some kind of bubble or plastic wrap near the lights of the car. Gibbs attempts to open it but it won't. Almost instantly, Gibbs then clicks his knife open and manages to get the boot open. He then finds someone inside, wearing the windbreaker that says "NCIS: Federal Agent" in capital letters. Gibbs takes a deep breath and then turns the figure over. It's EJ. It then cuts to EJ who then starts screaming, her cries muffled by the bubble wrap that is covering her head. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *Rule 16 is revealed to be: "If someone thinks they have the upper hand, break it". *It's revealed that Abby has had motion-sense lights installed in her lab, lights that can be turned on or off whenever she claps her hands. *It's also shown that Vance had has his office modified to have a Sensitive Compartmented Information Facility or (SCIF) so that even the most secretive of cases or information can be discussed without any outside interference. *The team later bid farewell to Mike Franks who is buried with full military honors. *Following the stand-off between Gibbs, Vance and Jonas Cobb that ends with Gibbs and Vance shooting Cobb dead, Phillip Davenport resigns from the position of SECNAV for good. *Davenport's replacement, Clayton Jarvis, an old friend of Vance's is introduced for the first time. Trivia *Kerr Smith who plays Jonas Cobb is credited as a Special Guest Star although in the episode, he's credited as "Special Guest Starring" which is a possible mistake. *The song playing as the NCIS team (excepting Palmer and Ziva) attend Franks's funeral is "Caught by the Light" by The Boxer Rebellion. *Muse Watson (Mike Franks) is credited but only appears in flashbacks of previous episodes. In addition, he provides a voice-over while Gibbs reads his letter. *Matt Craven who plays SecNav Clayton Jarvis, worked with Rocky Carroll in the film ''Crimson Tide, ''playing officers of a nuclear submarine's crew sharing the joint task of authenticating encrypted communications from COMSUBPAC. *This is the last NCIS finale episode to be directed by either Thomas J. Wright or Dennis Smith who had previously directed the NCIS finale episodes over the last eight years. British director Tony Wharmby would go onto to direct the next NCIS Season finale episode, a pattern that has continued to this day. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 8 Episodes Category:NCIS Season Finale Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Gary Glasberg Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Dennis Smith Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Ghost MIke Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Trent Kort Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Leyla Shakarji Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Phillip Davenport Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Pamela Cook Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Erica Jane Barrett Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Simon Cade Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Gayne Levin Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Ray Cruz Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Jonas Cobb Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Clayton Jarvis